Crystal
by Mirrorimage of Hermione
Summary: A new person in the neighborhood has Harry intrigued. Wait until he finds out her big secret... Please read, story much better than summary.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: NOTHING IN THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME! (Except any characters you do not recognize)

Chapter 1: A New Neighbor

Note: This story starts in the summer of 2002 for reasons you will see later. Harry is in between his 6th and 7th year.

Harry Potter stepped out of his Uncle's car at Number 4 Privet Drive. Something seemed different this year. Was his Uncle a little less preoccupied than usual? Why was something a little different this summer? Who knew? Harry just went inside to unpack.

Later, in the afternoon, Harry had the strange feeling that someone was watching him. HE hoped it wasn't any of Voldemort's cronies. They were really starting to get on Harry's nerves. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from next door.

_So, if you care to find me!_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately,_

_Everyone deserves a chance to fly!_

_And if I'm flying solo,_

_At least I'm flying free._

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from meeeeeeee!_

_Tell them how I am defying GRAVITY!_

_I'm flying high!_

_Defying gravity,_

_and soon I'll match them in renooown._

_And nobody in all of Oz._

_No wizard that there is or was._

_Is ever gonna bring _

_MEeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Doooooooown._

_Bring mee dooooown_

_Ahhhhhhhhaoooooooo!_

A.n.: This is the best song in the world, Defying Gravity, from the best musical in the World Wicked!

Harry's mouth shot to the ground. Since when did he live next door to a kick-ass singer? (A.N.: I am a kick-ass singer) Harry ran next door to see who this girl was. What he met was someone way out of the ordinary….

Please respond. PLEASE! I need readers! And constructive critisim. (no Simon Cowells please)


	2. The New Family

Chapter 2: The New Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Some of the later ideas aren't even mine. I will specify when they show up.

Harry peeked his head over the fence, and what he saw made his mouth shoot to the ground. (Again) The girl looked amazing. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, she was short, but she had the biggest smile he had ever seen. Her eyes were hazel, with just the right amount of green. (AN: this is what I actually look like) Suddenly, the girl spun around and found herself face-to-face with Harry Potter. What did she do?

She squealed. "Oh my God, you're Harry Potter. You are the greatest wizard like ever…" she then preceded to start a 30-second spaz-out, (an: like me!) When Harry finally got her to calm down, he started asking her some questions.

"Who are you and how do you know about me?

The girl looked at him meekly. "Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself. My name is Crystal, and I am a witch. Would you like to come inside?

Harry accepted and in they went. Crystal started the conversation, "So, umm, why wear you peeking over our fence? I don't think I have met you before."

Harry replied, "I heard you singing and I didn't think the people next door could sing. So I was curious. Where did you come from?"

Crystal blushed, "I'm from America and I-"

Harry interrupted, "Oh so that's why your accent is weird. Continue."

Crystal did. "Anyway, the couple who lives here is my Aunt Cindy and my Uncle Chris. I'm a witch who has transferred from the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because…." Here Crystal stopped and started blink back tears. "Umm, have you heard what's happened in America this past year?"

Harry shook his head. Crystal continued after taking a deep breath, "Well, America was attacked. Terriosts hijacked 4 planes and crashed them into the Twin Towers, the Pentagon, and a field in Pennsylvania. My parents were on one of those planes. (AN: this is not true for me. Don't feel sorry for me) I finished the school year, and came with my brother, Charles, here to live with my god-parents. The reason I was singing was because it's the only thing that calms me down these days. It's just so hard…" Crystal broke into extremely loud sobs.

Harry put his arm around her shoulder, "I understand perfectly" They sat in silence for a few seconds. Then, an 18 year old boy with long floppy brown hair came rushing down the stairs. He looked at Harry and said, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my sister to make her cry?"

Harry quickly explained who he was. The boy nodded and held out his hand, "I'm Charles, Crystal's brother. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." Harry said it was Ok. Crystal smiled and said, "Charles is very protective of me. He doesn't want anything to happen to me. Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm sure the Dursley's won't mind."

Charles snorted, "It will give them something more to gossip about. They will be happy." Harry accepted their invitation.

Over dinner, Harry found out that Crystal was going to Hogwarts and was in his year. She wanted to know everything there was about Hogwarts. How were the teachers? What was the best house to be in? Were people nice to foreigners? Harry didn't know the answer to the last one, but he said his friends would like her. He figured that Hermione would be glad to have another smart girl in their year, especially if she was in Gryffindor. Harry hoped she would be in his house. She would certainly ad color to Gryffindor. Charles would not be going to Hogwarts, as he had already graduated. Crystal then dropped a bombshell, "Who is the person we need to watch out for in England?"

Harry explained all about Voldemort. At the end of his description Chrissy and Charles were both silent. (Which was an amazing accomplishment as Crystal was a huge chatterbox) "He sounds awful. What are we going to do about him?"

Harry stared off into space. "I have no fucking idea."

Aunt Petunia's voice shattered the silence. "Harry, where are you? You need to come home right now!"

Harry rolled his eyes. " I have to go now. Will you come over to my house tomorrow, Crystal?"

"Of course, Harry"

After Harry left, he began thinking that this girl was certainly a change to Privet Drive. What did the Dursley's think of them?

Harry soon got his answer. As soon as he stepped foot in the house, he was bombarded with questions. "Why were you over there? How could you talk to that girl before Dudley? She probably hated you, didn't she? When does she want to see Dudley?"

Harry said, "She wanted me over. She never mentioned Dudley. And she's an American witch"

Uncle Vernon screamed, "SHE'S A BLOODY WITCH! WHY IS MAGIC TAKING OVER MY LIFE!"

Harry just calmly stated, "Magic is not taking over your life, but you better get use to her. She's coming over tomorrow." Harry ran to his room to send a letter to Ron and Hermione, leaving his aunt and uncle to fume over the new neighbor. Harry wrote the same thing to both of his friends.

_There's a new girl in my neighborhood. She's 17 and her name is Crystal. She's a witch from America, and she's coming to Hogwarts this year._

Harry went Hedwig off with these letters, and got ready for bed.

How was it? Please read and respond I only have two reviewers and one of them is my best friend's sister. Speaking of reviewers….

**HiddenSmile**- hope you liked this chappie! I think it's longer. Hope it still is sparking your interest.

**yummyguitars- **I hope this is long enough!

Keep reading and responding!


	3. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date. Authoress squeals VERY LOUDLY!

Authoress' note: I am so sorry I have not updated in so long! I am such a bad person! Ok, I had theatre camp all day, so there was no time to write and update. So here's my apology. SORRY!

Ok responses to reviewers. Yesssssssssss! I got three more!

**HiddenSmile **Thank you so much for staying a reviewer! Your stories rock my socks! Yay hyper peeps!

**pink goth **Thank you for liking me! (BTW isn't a pink goth an oxymoron? COOL!)

**animechick97 **I updated! Hope you like!

**blah-blah **Thank you! Here it is! Hyper people rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff! GO ME!

Harry woke up the next morning to Hedwig tapping on the window. At least he thought it was Hedwig. He opened his eyes and looked at the window. The tapping stopped, but no one was there. Harry closed his eyes again. Tap-tap-tap! Eyes open! Nothing. Eyes closed. Tap-tap-tap. Still nothing! Harry finally figured out what was going on (slow mind in the morning) and opened the window. Crystal materialized in his bedroom with a broom and an Invisibility Cloak in her hands. "You're not even dressed yet! Fine I'll wait in my room, come and get me when you're ready." She flew out the window and over to her house.

_What just happened?_ Harry thought to himself. _Answer:_ _That was Crystal. Duh! _Harry shook his head, smiled and got dressed.

Minutes later Harry was floating outside in his Invisibility Cloak. But which window was Crystal's window? Just as Harry was wondering this, an invisible force knocked him out of the air. When Harry hit the ground (on his feet), he already had his wand at the ready. But, then he heard the distinct sound of giggling right behind him. Of course, it was only Crystal laughing on the ground. "You looked so funny! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That was the funni... OW!"

Harry had tackled Crystal to the ground, which was the reason she had screamed, "Ow." After Harry was done with that, he helped her up. "Now, shouldn't we begin our day?" Crystal smiled and nodded.

Harry and Crystal's day (cough-cough DATE cough-cough) went very well. They went flying all day long, with their Invisibility Cloaks on of course! At the end of the day though Crystal had to meet the Dursleys. (scary music heard in the backround)

Well here it is: Chappie # 3! I hope you like it! REVIEW AND TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT ME! GO HYPER PEOPLE!


End file.
